Zodiacos de los personajes de FALL INTO HELL
by LoelGrey
Summary: aqui las posibles parejas y los zodiacos de los personajes de fall into hell. para que veais un poquito quien es cada uno


LOEL: ESCORPIO:

El Escorpio es un signo intenso con una energía emocional única en todo el zodiaco. Aunque puedan aparecer tranquilos, los Escorpio tienen una agresión y magnetismo interno escondidos dentro. Son afables, buenos tertulianos, reservados y cortés, pero aunque parezcan estar algo retirados del centro de actividad, en realidad están observando todo con su ojo crítico.

El Escorpio es tremendamente poderoso y su carácter puede causar enormes beneficios o grandes riesgos para los demás. Su tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad son únicas pero sin embargo son muy sensibles y fácilmente afectados por las circunstancias que les rodean. Son emocionales y fácilmente heridos o aludidos. De hecho pueden perder totalmente el genio al percibir, incluso erróneamente, que alguien les ha insultado. No saben morderse la lengua y pueden ser muy críticos.

Si un Escorpio logra utilizar su enorme energía de forma constructiva, es un gran activo para la sociedad y se puede convertir en un gran líder. No obstante, los Escorpio deben aprender a controlarse, porque pueden llegar a ser demasiado críticos y resentidos con los demás. Son excelentes amigos de los que consideran merecen su respeto.

Los Escorpio son muy imaginativos e intuitivos y tienen una gran capacidad para analizar situaciones y personas. De todos los signos del zodiaco son los que más probabilidad tienen para convertirse en genios siempre y cuando controlan su lado negativo porque si toman el camino equivocado pueden ser muy destructivos hacia ellos mismos y hacia otras personas. Deben intentar evitar sensaciones como la arrogancia, la agresión y los celos, porque se se rinden ante tales sentimientos negativos, tal es su fuerza para sentir intensamente que pueden perder el control.

Ver también: Como conquistar a Escorpio

Escorpio y el trabajo:

Dado su capacidad para casi todo, los Escorpio pueden en teoría triunfar en casi todo. Son buenos médicos, científicos, policías, detectives, abogados y escritores. Pueden ser buenos oradores, predicadores y diplomáticos. En realidad, si un Escorpio se aplica y controla su lado negativo, su futuro profesional no tiene límites.

Escorpio y las relaciones personales:

El Escorpio es el símbolo del sexo, y los Escorpio son personas muy apasionados y sensuales. Para los escorpio, el acto del amor es un acto espiritual y son capaces de sentir cosas que otros signos nunca logran. Su intensidad de sentimientos hace que sus relaciones amorosas son profundas, mágicas y, a veces, trágicas. Cuidan mucho a sus amigos, aunque si alguien les traiciona es difícil recuperar su amistad y confianza.

JESSE: VIRGO:

Virgo, el único signo representado por una mujer, es un signo caracterizado por su precisión, su convencionalidad, su actitud reservado y su afán, a veces hasta obsesión, con la limpieza. Los virgo suelen ser observadores, y pacientes. Pueden parecer a veces fríos, y de hecho les cuesta hacer grandes amigos.

El hecho que muchas de sus relaciones con otros resultan ser superficiales es porque en realidad los virgo temen dar riendas a sus sentimientos y les falta tener seguridad en sus emociones y opiniones. Prefieren actuar con reservas y con una disposición agradable. Suelen ser discretos, amables y divertidos con otras personas, y pueden ayudar a resolver los problemas de terceros con una habilidad y sensatez que muchas veces les falta en sus propias relaciones personales.

Los virgos tienen encanto y dignidad hasta tal punto que a veces los varones pueden aparecer algo afeminado, aunque no lo sean. Son metódicos, estudiosos y les gusta la lógica. También les gusta aprender, y son capaces de analizar las situaciones más complicadas. No obstante, a veces son tan meticulosos que retrasan la conclusión de proyectos complicados. Son muy intuitivos y son capaces de ver todos los lados de un argumento, lo que hace que les cuesta llegar a conclusiones firmes.

Ver también: Como conquistar a Virgo

Virgo y el trabajo:

Un virgo tendrá más éxito en su profesión como subordinado que como líder. Les falta la visión estratégica de un buen líder, y prefieren objetivos claros. Su falta de seguridad en si misma hace que también exigen mucho de los demás, aunque su sentido de la justicia hace que no se impongan sobre sus compañeros. Tienen especial habilidad en la música, las ciencias y los idiomas. Tienen una buena memoria, y tienen gran éxito como bibliotecarios, administrativos, contables, científicos, asistentes sociales y editores de libros. Entre las otras profesiones que puede hacer bien se encuentran las de medico, secretaria, músico, orador, escritor, historiador y enfermera. Su buen gusto con la ropa y su elegancia natural hace que pueden triunfar como modistas.

Virgo y las relaciones personales :

Los virgo son cariñosos y son buenos esposos y padres. No son muy apasionados en el amor, porque su necesidad de tener orden y disciplina les impide entregarse totalmente a la pasión. A un virgo le cuesta confiar en las personas, no porque sea desconfiado por naturaleza, sino porque tiene poca seguridad en si mismo y extrapola esto en los demás.

MAIK / KEYI: SAGITARIO:

El sagitario es uno de los signos más positivos del zodiaco. Son versátiles y les encanta la aventura y lo desconocido. Tienen la mente abierta a nuevas ideas y experiencias y mantienen un actitud optimista incluso cuando las cosas se les ponen difíciles. Son fiables, honestas, buenos y sinceros y dispuestas a luchar por buenas causas cueste lo que cueste.

Los sagitario suelen creer en la ética y les gusta seguir los ritos de la religión, de un partido político o de una organización. Esto les puede llevarles a tener ciertas tendencias supersticiosas a veces. Les encanta abarcar nuevos proyectos y aprender sobre cosas nuevas. Son intuitivos y buenos organizadores y, aunque son generosos, también son muy cuidadosos, lo que les convierte en buenos gestores de situaciones y proyectos.

Algunos sagitario tienen un gran genio que puede aparecer ante situaciones que para los demás carecen de importancia. También pecan de impaciencia cuando los demás no van al mismo paso que ellos. Son capaces de sacrificarse para realizar un objetivo. Esto hace que a veces son demasiado exigentes con los demás.

Sagitario y el trabajo:

Las diversas habilidades de los sagitario hace que puedan triunfar en un gran numero de profesiones. Son buenos docentes y predicadores, y su capacidad para investigar lo desconocido les convierte en excelentes científicos. También pueden tener éxito como abogados, políticos, relaciones públicas, publicidad, músicos y deportes. El hecho que les gusta el riesgo hace que puedan convertirse en pilotos de aviones o coches de carreras.

Sagitario y las relaciones personales:

Los sagitario son básicamente sinceros y controlados en sus relaciones de pareja, aunque si se les traiciona pueden perder los papeles.

Si su relación es estable, son excelentes esposos y padres, aunque rara vez logren suprimir de todo su espíritu aventurero. Necesitan sentirse libres y a veces ponen sus intereses profesionales por delante de los intereses de su pareja.

Son muy amigos de sus amigos, fiables y leales. No tienen pelos en la lengua si tienen que recriminar un amigo de algo, pero saben perdonar cuando hace falta.

BARBARA: TAURO

Descripción de un Tauro:

Un Tauro suele ser práctico, decidido y tener una gran fuerza de voluntad. Los tauro son personas estables y conservadores, y seguirán de forma leal un líder en el que tienen confianza. Les encanta la paz y tranquilidad y son muy respetuosos con las leyes y las reglas. Respetan los valores materiales y evitan las deudas. Son un poco reacios al cambio.

Son más prácticos que intelectuales, y como les gusta la continuidad y la rutina, suelen ser de ideas fijas. Los Tauro son prudentes, estables y tienen un gran sentido de la justicia. No suelen hundirse ante las dificultades sino que siguen adelante hasta salir.

A veces los Tauro pueden ser demasiado rígidos, argumentativos, egocentrísticos y tercos.

A los tauros les gustan las cosas bellas y suelen ser aficionados al arte y la música. Algunos tauros tienen una fe religiosa poco convencional y muy fuerte. Les encantan los placeres de la vida, el lujo y la buena comida y bebida. De hecho los tauro deben esforzarse para no dejarse llevar por la tentación de satisfacer en exceso estos gustos.

Tauro y el trabajo:

En el trabajo los tauros son trabajadores y no se les caen los anillos con ningún tipo de trabajo manual. Son fiables, prácticos, metódicos y ambiciosos. Asumen autoridad sobre los demás, y rinden más en puestos rutinarios de confianza y responsabilidad.

Son creativos y emprendedores. Pueden triunfar en profesiones como la banca, la arquitectura, la construcción, la administración, la agricultura, la medicina, la química y la industria.

También triunfan en la educación, las artes y la cocina. Pueden ser excelentes músicos y artistas.

Tauro y las relaciones personales:

Los tauro son amigos fieles y generosos. Tienen una gran capacidad para ser cariñosos aunque rara vez hagan amigos con personas fuera de su entorno social. Evitan los conflictos y los disgustos y prefieren el buen humor y la estabilidad. No obstante, si pierden los nervios son capaces de tener un genio tan furioso que sorprende a todos.

Los tauro son sensuales pero prácticos, y en este sentido son parejas fieles y considerados. Son buenos padres y no existen demasiado de su pareja ni tampoco de sus hijos. Tienen bastante amor propio y tienden a ser posesivos pero si su pareja intenta hacer las paces y comprenderles, hacen un esfuerzo para olvidar su enfado.

ANDRES: ARIES:

Descripción de un Aries:

Un Aries es una persona llena de energía y entusiasmo. Pionero y aventurero, le encantan los retos, la libertad y las nuevas ideas.

A los Aries les gusta liderar y prefieren dar instrucciones a recibirlas. Son independientes y preocupados por su propia ambición y objetivos. Tienen una energía envidiable que a veces les lleva a ser agresivos, inquietos, argumentativos, tercos. Es fácil ofender a los Aries y, cuando se sienten ofendidos, es difícil hacer las paces con ellos.

Aries es el primer signo del zodiaco, y en este sentido su papel es empezar algo y liderar. Si un Aries empieza a creer en una buena causa, luchará sin descanso para promocionarla.

Aries y el trabajo:

Los Aries son intelectuales y objetivos, aunque algunas veces pueden llegar a un cierto extremismo en la religión o la política. Son listos pero a veces pecan de demasiado optimismo e intentan hacer las cosas demasiado rápido. No obstante si un Aries es capaz de ejercer auto-control y disciplina, contribuye de forma muy positivo no solo a su entorno profesional sino también a la sociedad en general.

Los Aries son excelentes atletas, escaladores, médicos, exploradores, soldados, pilotos. También son buenos líderes tanto en la empresa como en la política.

Aries y las relaciones personales:

Un Aries suele ser honesto y directo en sus relaciones personales y es muy buen amigo de sus amigos, aunque a veces pueden ser irritables y herir las sensibilidades de los demás. Los Aries suelen tener un libido sexual alto y aman con gran pasión. Tanto que, a veces, se equivocan en sus primeras relaciones y les cuesta ser fiel o encontrar el amor de su vida. Los Aries son padres entregados y dedicados, dispuestos a hacer todo por el bienestar de sus hijos. No existe padre o madre más protectores de sus hijos en todo el zodiaco.

JASON: PISCIS:

Descripción de un piscis:

Un piscis tiene una personalidad tranquila, paciente y amable. Son sensibles a los sentimientos de los demás y responden con simpatía y tacto al sufrimiento de los demás. Son muy queridos por los demás porque tienen un carácter afable, cariñoso y amable, y no suponen una amenaza para los que quieren tener puestos de autoridad o mayor popularidad. Suelen asumir su entorno y sus circunstancias, y no suelen tomar la iniciativa para resolver problemas. Les preocupan más los problemas de otros que sus propios problemas.

Los Piscis tienden a existir de forma emocional más que de forma racional, de forma instintiva más que de forma intelectual. No les gusta sentirse confinados y no respetan las convenciones así por las buenas. Pero tampoco tienen la energía o la motivación para luchar contra el poder establecido.

Los piscis muchas veces se retiran hacia un mundo de sueños en el que sus capacidades pueden aportarles beneficios. Tienen una gran capacidad creativa artística.

Piscis y el trabajo:

En el trabajo, un piscis rinde más si trabaja solo o en puestos inferiores. Los pisces No suelen ser buenos gestores, porque carecen de la suficiente seguridad para serlo. Pero son excelentes secretarias, auxiliares o administrativos.

También hay muchos piscis que se convierten en excelentes abogados, arquitectos, viajeros, artistas, curas, empleados en organizaciones sin ánimo de lucro (por su sentido de solidaridad), detectives (por su imaginación) etc.

Piscis y las relaciones personales:

Los piscis no son egoístas en sus relaciones personales y suelen dar más de lo que reciben en sus relaciones personales. Son personas leales y buscan una unión con la mente y el espíritu de su pareja más que una unión sexual. Les gusta el hogar y la familia.

**PAIRING: Andres x Jesse:**

Los Virgo suelen ser bastante fríos, prácticos y a veces, críticos, lo que supone un contraste para los Aries que son rápidos, impetuosos e impulsivos.

Mientras que muchos Aries corren de aquí para allá como si no hubiera un mañana, Virgo es también rápido y dinámico, pero a nivel intelectual. En una combinación Virgo-Aries, ambos tienen mucha energía, pero la canalizan de formas distintas. Se podría decir que no es una combinación para pusilánimes y, de hecho, estos dos signos combinan mejor para una relación de amistad a largo plazo que para una relación de pareja estable.

Virgo es un signo de Tierra, por lo que tiene los pies en el suelo y valora la seguridad profesional y material. A los Virgo no les gusta dejar las cosas en manos del azar; prefieren tener un plan que correr precipitadamente hacia el futuro. A los Aries, en cambio, les encanta la emoción y lo desconocido, y suelen ser pioneros.

Hay bastante diferencia de estilo entre ambos, pero los dos tienen cosas que ofrecerse mutuamente si son lo bastante abiertos y tienen suficiente interés como para superar las barreras. Virgo puede enseñarle mucho a Aries sobre el valor del orden y la planificación; y puede aprender de Aries, un excelente motivador, cómo avanzar más sin miedos.

Aries es simple y franco, mientras que Virgo es más complejo, difícil de entender y propenso a complicar demasiado las cosas. A los Virgo, la simplicidad y el ego de Aries les puede parecer bastante superficial, mientras que Aries puede cuestionar la tendencia de Virgo a hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que son.

Ambos signos son trabajadores, pero también de un modo distinto. A Aries le gusta terminar las cosas lo más rápido posible, mientras que Virgo tiene que observar todos los detalles de un trabajo para, luego, desarrollar un plan y ejecutarlo de forma precisa. De ahí que, si un Virgo sale con un Aries, probablemente sea una buena idea que no trabajen juntos.

Tanto Virgo como Aries deberán trabajar su relación sexual, ya que mientras Aries se motiva con la pasión salvaje, Virgo necesita conectar a nivel intelectual para obtener la mayor satisfacción de una relación física.

**Pairing: Andres x Loel:**

Una combinación de Aries y Escorpio ofrece una relación muy apasionada e intensa con marcados altibajos y llena de fuegos artificiales. Si ambos miembros de la pareja consiguen hacer frente al reto y están decididos a hacer que la relación funcione, se pueden logar una felicidad y satisfacción únicas, pero el camino no será fácil.

Aries es un líder nato y le gusta dominar la mayoría de las situaciones, pero Escorpio también, aunque ambos utilizan diferentes métodos. Su tenacidad y fuerza de voluntad son únicas pero, sin embargo, son muy sensibles y fácilmente afectados por las circunstancias que les rodean. Son emocionales y se sienten heridos o aludidos con facilidad, por lo que Aries deberá aprender a tener tacto y evitar entrar en una lucha de deseos. Además, deberá afrontar que, aunque Escorpio parezca contento al principio con que Aries tome la iniciativa, en realidad espera tomar las decisiones dentro de la pareja.

Los Escorpio suelen ser más reservados que Aries, pero pueden ser igual de críticos y esto puede originar problemas, especialmente debido a que tienen perspectivas muy diferentes de la vida. Ambos signos son decididos y enérgicos, por lo que una pareja Escorpio-Aries se puede adentrar en un patrón de intensas discusiones seguidas de cariñosas sesiones de aclaraciones posteriores. Muchos signos simplemente no tienen la energía necesaria para seguir el ritmo de Escorpio, pero Aries tiene ambas, tanto física como mental, otro punto a favor para el éxito de la relación.

Sexualmente ambos signos son muy compatibles, puesto que ambos está regidos por el apasionado Marte. Escorpio puede inspirar a Aries para mirar más allá de lo superficial y ambos disfrutarán explorando juntos las caras más profundas de la vida.

**Pairing: Andres x Keyi:**

Tanto Aries como Sagitario son signos de fuego, por lo que a esta combinación no le faltará nada de variedad y emoción, pudiendo ser, en ocasiones, explosiva. La relación despegará directamente desde su comienzo.

Ambos signos tienen una capacidad de atención relativamente corta y necesitan cambios constantes, lo que determinará el tono de la relación. Los planetas que rigen ambos signos son muy amigos y esto garantiza una relación abierta y comunicativa.

Esta es una combinación de gran alegría y diversión, y tanto Aries como Sagitario entienden que cada uno de ellos refleja algunas de las cualidades del otro. esto garantizará un buen entendimiento básico y facilitará la comunicación.

No obstante, no es una combinación afable y es probable que algunas discusiones deriven en acalorados enfados. Sin embargo, en otras ocasiones, sus diferencias de opinión les resultarán fascinantes e intelectualmente estimulantes. Tanto Aries como Sagitario prefieren la emoción al aburrimiento en sus relaciones y, en este sentido, están hechos el uno para el otro. Los viajes y exploraciones culturales sacarán lo mejor de cada uno, y su parecido dará lugar a una relación de pareja estimulante.

Aries estará encantado de motivar a Sagitario y respaldarlo en sus proyectos más ambiciosos, y el tolerante Sagitario será capaz de dar un uso positivo a la energía agitada (y, en ocasiones, mandona) de Aries y ayudarle a enfocarla hacia cosas más importantes. A ambos signos les gusta sentirse inspirados y respaldados por sus parejas.

Sagitario es el signo espiritual y kármico para Aries, lo que significa que traen buena suerte y beneficios espirituales a su pareja de este signo. Puesto que Aries tiende a vivir de modo superficial, esto es una gran ventaja, porque Sagitario es uno de los signos capaz de sacar su potencial espiritual e intuitivo.

Sexualmente los dos signos son también muy compatibles y aventureros, y ambos disfrutarán muchísimo explorando nuevas formas de expresar su amor física y emocionalmente

**Pairing: Loel x Jesse:**

La compatibilidad de Escorpio con Virgo es bastante alta ya que la combinación de Tierra con Agua hace que esta relación suela ser fructífera en muchos sentidos. Ambos signos conectan muy bien, porque Virgo es el signo de amistad y realización para Escorpio, mientras que Escorpio representa el signo de comunicación para Virgo.

Tanto Escorpio como Virgo tienen un enfoque práctico ante la vida. No obsatnte los Escorpio son mucho más aventureros que el más prudente virgo. Escorpio tendrá que asumir las reticencias de su pareja virgo aunque no las comparta.

Ambos signos son muy exigentes, aunque con distintos métodos. Los Escorpio suelen tener mucha fuerza de carácter y voluntad y no evitan las confrontaciones. Los virgo son igual de decididos, pero son más cerebrales y prudentes y, a largo plazo, pueden sentir que su pareja Escorpio es una persona insensible que no respeta los deseos o necesidades emocionales de su pareja. Ambos signos tendrán que controlar su tendencia a exigir demasiado para que la relación funcione.

Mientras tanto, es posible que, a veces, la necesidad por parte de los Virgo de analizar cada asunto, por muy menor que sea, de forma pausada y sosegada, saque de quicio a su pareja Escorpio, que es mucho menos racional. Es imprescindible comprender los motivos de cada uno para resolver esta importante diferencia.

Esta es una muy buena combinación para proyectos relacionados con el dinero y hay una alta probabilidad de que las parejas de Virgo y Escorpio disfruten trabajando o haciendo inversiones juntos.

También tienen una buena compatibilidad sexual y sus deseos y necesidades se complementan muy bien. Ambos signos necesitan sentirse seguros para disfrutar de una relación íntima, y esto hará que disfruten de un sistema de apoyo mutuo y comprensión mutua. Escorpio disfruta enormemente con esta faceta de la relación de pareja y le encanta desatar toda su pasión. Tendrá que ir poco a poco con Virgo si no quiere asustarle.

**Pairing: Loel x Barbara:**

La compatibilidad entre Escorpio y Tauro es más alta que podría parecer. Tauro y Escorpio son signos zodiacales opuestos y por eso, a veces, se atraen mutuamente sin remedio. Su primer encuentro podría ser sencillamente increíble y a Tauro le podría sorprender la pasión que despierta su presencia. Dada la conexión que existe entre Marte y Venus hay muchas probabilidades de que surja una fuerte atracción magnética entre los dos signos Tauro y Escorpio.

A nivel intelectual ambos son menos propensos a encontrar una plataforma común pero si lo hacen, esta puede llegar a ser, con total seguridad, una de las mejores combinaciones amorosas del zodíaco, en cuanto a compatibilidad.

Tanto Tauro como Escorpio son muy posesivos, y especialmente Escorpio, celosos. Escorpio exige mucha más unión emocional e intimidad que Tauro lo que puede crear algunos problemas.

Otro rasgo común que puede conducir a discusiones es la testarudez de ambos. La inflexibilidad de Escorpio entrará en conflicto con el elemento Tierra y el enfoque terco de Tauro. Las parejas de esta combinación coincidirán en algunas cosas, pero discutirán indefinidamente sobre otras, y se enfrentarán bastante a menudo. Ambos necesitan comprometerse de vez en cuando. El control del dinero será una de las principales pruebas y ambos signos deberán esforzarse en este campo para que la relación funcione.

Puesto que tanto a Tauro como a Escorpio les cuesta expresarse del todo, su descarga de emociones se puede producir en forma de frustración. Necesitan aprender a abrirse, al menos ante su pareja. Aunque puede haber desconfianza por ambas partes, nunca será un verdadero problema, ya que ambos son extremadamente fieles y leales. Mientras se las arreglen para dejarse espacio mutuamente, la relación puede funcionar perfectamente.

Escorpio necesita expresar su amor a través del sexo, mientras que Tauro puede necesitar algo más cariñoso y sensible. Escorpio ayudará a Tauro a explorar la parte de sí mismo en la que el amor y la sensualidad alcanzan su punto álgido, mientras que Tauro puede ser capaz de persuadir a Escorpio para que se vuelque en su lado más indulgente y aprenda a dejar vivir.


End file.
